Auppenser
Serene One, Master of Thought | symbol = An eye centered within a hexagonally shaped gem | aspects = | power = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Dweomerheart | realm3e = Tranquil Grounds | serves3e = | servedby3e = Blues, duergar, monks, psions, psychic warriors | portfolio3e = Enlightenment, Psionics, Serenity | domains3e = Balance, Mentalism, Protection, Strength | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Kukri | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | nocat = }} 'Auppenser'Auppenser was created by Ed Bonny for Lost Empires of Faerûn, but little was said about him in the official publication. Ed did, however, provide additional fluff and crunch over at the Candlekeep forums found here. was a stoic god, and the precepts of his worship included moderation, inner balance, self-reflection, and reason. Relationships His church reached its heights in Jhaamdath - primarily in the Twelve Cities of Swords - before its imperial expansion. At this time in Jhaamdath, the Twelve Cities were ruled by a psiocracy of bladelords (cleric psions) who considered the perfection of both mind and body of the highest importance. History The Elven High Magic that destroyed Jhaamdath, also severely injured Auppenser by wiping out the vast majority of his worshipers, and his faith simply fell into obscurity over the next few hundred years. All is not lost, though, as a glimmer of hope survives: a few devotees of Auppenser yet remain. Appendix Notes External links *Anyone heard of Auppenser References Connections de:Auppenser Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Balance domain deities Category:Mentalism domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Psionics domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Dweomerheart Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Guardian mantle deities Category:Mental power mantle deities Category:Physical power mantle deities Category:Repose mantle deities